My Heart Belongs to You
by blonde.stoner
Summary: New to the village...well sorta Ankoku Finds herself in an awful mess. Just as she thought she had her life down, running from the ANBU and fighting, she experiences a new emotion called loveKakashixOCx? mystery love triangle


**My Heart Belongs to You**

**chapter 1**

**Neutral Beginnings**

**_It is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all.  
I have heard this saying countless times, but I never thought anything of it because I have never loved, nor been loved in my life. Running and fighting for my life seemed like the least of my problems after I entered the Village Hidden in the Leaves._**

Narrator

Ankoku slowly brushed her soft silver hair. Birds were chirping loudly and the sky was cloudless. Everything seemed at peace as she adjusted her ninjaband as her shirt. She was proud to be wearing the hidden leaf signal.

"What a perfect day." she said softly. "Almost too perfect"  
She sighed and hid her stuff in a hollow tree. The sun was shining bright, there was a light breeze and not a cloud was in the sky, a perfect summer-like day.

"Today I get put in a group for the first time in my life. She said rather enthusiastically to a rather large white cat that she rescued when it was jut a little kitten. Now they are best companions.

"I've been waiting to do this since I was 9" she smiled.  
Ankoku has been running her whole life so she never had a chance to actually join a squad and be a Genin, although she could probably be more of an upper level ninja.

Chance, Ankoku's Cat-friend, purred as she walked off. She was heading off to see the Hokage, so she would be put in a squad. She entered timidly, and waited for the Hokage to call her. Barley 5 minutes passed when she was called in.

She walked in trying not to look scared when she said, "Hello Hokage." but it barley came out of her mouth. She then turned around seeing a tall man with silverfish, spiked hair, a young boy wearing a bright orange jump suit with bright blonde hair, a boy leaning against the wall with black hair, defiantly a Uchiha, and finally some random chick with long pink hair.  
Ahh, I see Fox boy, Kakashi, Sasuke and some random bitch, she thought.

"Ankoku, You are put into Squad seven, which consists of-"

She cut him off "Hatake, Kakashi, Uchiha, Sasuke, Uzamaki, Naruto, and umm¼ Some random person?" she said.

"OH MY GOD SHE KNOWS MY NAME! BELIVE IT!" Naruto said proudly.

"Shut up Idiot, she knows everybody's name." Sasuke Smirked.

"Not mine!" Sakura whined. "I'm Sakura" she smiled.

Ankoku rolled her eyes at Sakura. "And I already don't like you." she said.

"Wow, she's very friendly." she whispered to Naruto.

"Welcome to our squad Ankoku." Kakashi said pleasantly. "But how do you know of us?"

"I have ears, don't I? A lot of stuff is said about you guys." Ankoku stared at him.

"I see." He smiled under his mask. "Lets go children, we have an important mission today."

"Do we get to fight somebody?" Naruto said, his eyes sparkling.

"No, we get to clean up the river!" He held up trash bags and cleaning sticks.

"Umm… a request please?" Ankoku asked. "Please don't call me a child, I'm older than the rest."

"Well how old are you?" Kakashi asked.

"15" she looked away, it was a little embarrassing but being a Genin had to be done.

"Aren't you a little old for being a Genin?" Sakura asked all high and mighty.

"Shut up Pinkey, you don't know anything"

"You can't call Sakura that!" Naruto yelled. Ankoku and Kakashi sighed at the same time.

"Yes, I suppose I can do that then," Kakashi said.

"Lets just get this over with." Sasuke said. He picked up one of those cleaning sticks you pick up trash with and left the room.

"Hey Ankoku, why do you ware your ninja band as a shirt? It makes you have a lot of cleavage."

"Umm…." Ankoku just picked up a stick and went outside.

"Naruto! What kind of question is that!?!" Sakura yelled, then slapped him across the face.

"Oww, I wasn't asking you," he said. Which almost made Sakura hit him again.  
Ankoku Walked over near Sasuke.

"So, do they always act that immature?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sadly." Sasuke smirked again.

"I heard he actually went though with it." she said, everyone else left the room and started to there cleaning spot.

"Who went though with what?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and listened attentively.

"Your brother, how he destroyed your village, it wasn't right, you shouldn't have had to go though that."

His eyes went wide, "How do you know about that?" he asked angrily

"I'm surprised you don't remember." Ankoku said, but she could tell Sasuke was getting angry so she left him alone.

She looked into the sky as she started picking up the trash piece by piece. After about an hour had passed when her jumbo-sized bag had finally filled, so she walked over to Kakashi who was reading his little book. The breeze was picking up now, maybe a storm will happen tomorrow?

"Where do I put this shit once we filled it?" she asked

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked up at Ankoku, "language¼." he said. "Just put it over there. He pointed to a little tree stump across the river."

"Sorry, Ankoku bowed. Kakashi couldn't help but looked down but then shook his head and looked at her face.

"It's alright," he said while returning to his book.

"Ugh…this is so lame!" Naruto stated.

"Yeah Naruto!" Sakura agreed.

"I just want to fight someone, go on a real mission!" he whined

"Who would you fight?" Ankoku asked.

"Well… I never really gave it any though¼someone strong though!" Thoughts of being Hokage raced though his head. "Believe it!"

"Heh." She smirked. "So in other words, a suicide mission?" she asked.

"What?" Naruto looked at her wide-eyed.

"Someone strong would be at least an A level Ninja, High B at lowest. And you're not near strong enough to fight someone like that.

"What do you mean by that? He snarled at her while she walked across the water to put her bag on the rotting stump. She dropped her bag before she looked back at an angry Naruto.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, your just beginning as a ninja, we all are. And besides, I don't like seeing people die." She said softly.

"Great, Naruto, you're making her cry!" Sakura said sarcastically.  
Ankoku stared straight though Sakura. I have never cried in my life, and I'm not going to start now. Her voice was quiet and dark. But there have been a couple times she has cried, she just doesn't want to mention it nor think about it.

"Why would you even be a ninja if you don't like seeing people die?" Sasuke asked.

"Because of two reasons, one of them is revenge¼ the other is because it's in my blood," she said calmly.  
The wind started picking up, Light and crisp, Kakashi looked up from his book and got up slowly.

"Okay, I think we're done for the day." He stated and looked over at the piles of trash that has been growing all day.

"Can we do a Better mission tomorrow?" Naruto groaned.

"We'll see." Kakashi said as he opened his book again. The sun started to slowly lower in the sky as the Genin crossed paths. First Sakura and Naruto, then Sasuke and Ankoku.

"Remember 'Lil Aki?" she whispered to Sasuke as she passed.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide when he heard that name. Back when Ankoku was a child, she knew Sasuke quite well, but he called her 'Lil Aki mostly because she was very short for her age. He looked back at her slowly and she flashed a half smile.  
Kakashi noticed something very strange when they all left. Ankoku went in a different direction than that of the town, She walked more into the forest. This was when He decided to investigate.

Kakashi

A long day of cleaning up, yup a normal day. I thought. But the new girl really seems to know a lot about our squad. Especially after overhearing that conversation with Sasuke. Maybe she's a spy ninja. She's not even going to the village.  
I kept my distance when following her. She walked so gracefully, almost like an angel. She stopped in a small clearing, when a white cat, that almost looked like a demon came up to her. I decided to hid myself in a rather larch tree and watch.

"Hey Chance!" She excitedly said. "How's my favorite little kitty?" she patted it on the forehead as the cat gave a happy sounding meow. She attentively walked over to a hollow tree and pulled out a backpack.

"So did you find anything good to eat so I don't have to fish?" She was talking to that thing as if it was human.  
The cat went behind a bush and pulled out a freshly killed rabbit. That's kind of weird. Cats are usually very greedy with food.

"Awesome!" you're the best Chance, I'll go find some firewood and cook it for us." I saw her smile clearly. She headed off into the woods again.

Her chakra levels are weird too. When she was working today, it seemed so neutral, yet walking back it seemed to purify, well either way, I cant have her stay out here alone. She doesn't look like she would hurt anything. I jumped down to where the clearing was and slowly picked up her backpack. That's when that giant fluff ball started growling at me and advanced towards me. I stood up ready to attack when I saw Ankoku staring at me. This must not look to good to her.

"Umm... hi?" She asked puzzled.

Ankoku

I was actually surprised to see old faces in my group today, Sasuke, a very old friend, and Kakashi, I thought as I smiled and played with the little ribbon that was tied onto my neck.

"What the hell?" I yelled out the second I heard Chance Growling, he doesn't growl unless if someone is trying to hurt him, or me. As fast as I could, I darted back to the clearing at which I stay. That's where I saw Kakashi Sensei, holding my stuff? How did he find me way out here?

"Umm…hi?" I asked, probably a little rudely, but I really wanted to know why he was going though my shit.

"This probably looks awkward." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I don't have tampons in there, I have to get more, so if you wanted to barrow one your shit out of luck." I said back with a little humor.

Kakashi gave a small smirk-like laugh. "Well actually I saw you walk more away from the village than most people would, so I followed you. Don't you have a home?" He asked.

Obviously if I was staying out here I didn't have a home, but I decided to sound less rude about it, "Not really, but I'm used to it, so it's alright." I tried sounding as cheerful as I could. Although I probably didn't do a very good job with it.

"Well, that's not too good. You can come stay with me until I find you a proper home, alright?" Kakashi stated.

"Really?" I asked doubtfully, "Wouldn't I just get in the way?"

Kakashi laughed, "Get in the way with what? I live alone"

"I promise I won't get in the way! I'll even clean and cook if you want" I bowed and pleaded, I'd really like to take a nice hot shower for once.

Kakashi gave out a little chuckle again, "Alright." He simply said and I started following him to his house.

"So I heard you talking with Sasuke today," Kakashi said, starting up conversation. "How do you know what happened to him?"

"Well, before my parents were killed by outlaws, they traveled a lot. He was kind of a childhood friend when I stayed at his village for a couple months." I said, It was more of a lie than anything, well the part about my parents traveling that is, and well them getting murdered, but I did stay there right before Itachi killed the village.

"I see, where did you all travel too?" He asked.

"The village hidden in Darkness, the village Hidden in Light, Village hidden in The Sand, and here, more less is the places I've traveled too."

The sun was setting fast, and it became a lot colder out as we reached his house. The sky was tainted red tonight as the three stars showed up.

"Three deaths today." I whispered to myself.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked over.

"OH! Sorry, I was talking to myself." I said as the sky finally darkened. It was supposed to be a full moon tonight, which isn't good. The brighter the night sky, the more darkness will seep out.  
Kakashi showed me a little room Adjacent from his. It had a bed and a dresser, more than enough for me. I set my sack on the bed as he told me that I was free to take a hot shower. Those words rang in my ears as I thanked him over and over again.  
While walking into the bathroom I threw off my ninja band. As I closed the door I undressed fully, except for the ribbon on my neck, which I ware at all times, and turned the showerhead counter clockwise. Stepping into the shower I shivered for a second, but as soon as the hot sprinkles of water touched my skin I quickly grew warm. I sat down and smiled, holding my knees.

"Again Kakashi, You saved my life when I was little, now you give me shelter, I'll forever be in your debt. After what seemed like an hour of being in there, I turned off the shower and wrapped up in a towel. Sneaking into the room, I put on a giant T-shirt on for pajamas, then wiped the bathroom down so it looked like no one was in there. Kakashi was in the kitchen cooking when I got done.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Your welcome," He said.  
"Is it alright if I go to sleep?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"Don't you want any dinner?" He asked curiously.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry anymore." I said as I remembered Chance, we haven't been separated since the day I saved him. I went to open the door, and sure enough he was standing on the steps, with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm so sorry babe!" I said as I ruffled his fur. I then turned to Kakashi and lowered my head.

"Kakashi, I really hate to bother you, but see, chance, this little white cat here is my only family, can he sleep at the foot of my bed, he wont cause any harm I promise."

"Little cat? He's huge!" Kakashi stated. "But I guess, as long as he doesn't growl again."

"Thanks again," I smiled. "Come on Chance, straight back here." Chance gave a small growl that only Ankoku could hear.

"Shh." Ankoku said right away as they entered the bland room. Chance jumped up onto the foot of the bed and curled up.

"Good night Chance." Ankoku said as she turned off the dimly lit lamp. After curling up into the covers she patted him once last time before drifting off to sleep.

Well, that's all for now, I would appreciate reviews x3


End file.
